Harkats Mistake: The Message
by blondeninja
Summary: Takes Place after book nine and in the middle of book ten tells what is happening to Harkat when Darren is sent to Lake of souls in book 12 also. More Chapters will be written
1. Chapter 1

**Harkats Mistake**

**The Message**

Harkat looked up at the sky and spit he only had a few hours before Darren would be awake and he had to hurry.

Harkat was running through the small forest were they were hunting the panther but they hadn't seen the panther the whole time they'd been there. He saw a glowing light in the distance and he new he had found what he was looking for. "What are you doing here "asked Harkat."I missed you Harkat and I had to talk to you" said the glowing voice."I miss you to but I can't stay for long what is it you wanted to tell me?" "Your friend Darren, he's going to meet a terrible fate and you have to stop it from happening!" "What fate? Tell me Elaina!"."When he goes to kill the one you've been hunting, he will find out what he's doomed to be, you must not let him chase after the one he hates the most!" "You mean Steve?" asked Harkat, "yes" said Elaina "I have to go now but remember what I told you and don't question it!" "I will, goodbye my love". The glowing light disappeared and Harkat ran back to camp he lay down next to Darren and fell asleep thinking about what he was just told.

**To be continued......**


	2. Harkats Mistake:City of blood

**Harkats Mistake:**

**City of blood**

Harkat was waiting for Darren and Vancha to catch up so he had a little time he pulled out of his blue robes a picture of Elaina. He said something in his language, then the glowing light appeared again except this time the glowing light transformed into a beautiful women. She had gold hair, big blue eyes, and she was thin, she wore a golden dress with golden boots. Her skin was tan and she glowed blue. "Oh, Harkat you've gotten taller!" Said Elaina, Harkat laughed then Elaina grabbed him and kissed him. "I can't stay for long but I love you, Harkat" "I love you to Elaina" said Harkat. Then he watched her leave in a big flash. Harkat was still waiting for Darren and Vancha, he was a little confused why they hadn't shown up yet and he was getting a little scared. Then he realized that he was at the wrong alley and was supposed to be in one a few streets away. He climbed up the fire escape and started running across the rooftops suddenly a Vampanese and his vampet ran behind Harkat. Harkat stopped and turned with his axe swinging and cut the vampets head clean off. The Vampanese was going to be harder, Harkat swung but he was to fast and sliced at Harkat with a long sword, Harkat dogged his attack and chopped at the Vampanese's head but he deflected the blow with his padded sleeve. But Harkat had a small knife under his robes and he pulled it out fast and stabbed the Vampanese in the eye, he screamed at the top of his lungs and Harkat grabbed his axe and buried deep into his belly. "How did he know who I was?" Said Harkat to himself, he was a little frightened. He searched the body and found a note,

Dear, Ron I want you to hunt down Darren and his friends. Make sure you kill the one in the Blue robes because he guards with his life all the time. With him out of the way Darren would be a little bit easier to catch. Good luck.

Steve

Harkat now understood why Steve sent the Vampanese after him. Because he knew all about what Elaina told him. Now it was even more important for Harkat to save Darren because Steve knew how it would all play out. Harkat ran at top speed to find Darren and Vancha before things got worse.

**To be continued….**


	3. Harkats Mistake:Like FatherLike daughter

**Hey everyone here it is chapter 3 of Harkats Mistake I'm thinking that chapter five will be the last chapter!**

**This is the longest Chapter yet and it's full of surprises! **

**Harkats Mistake:  
Like Father, like Daughter**

Harkat was cleaning up around the campground. Late the night before they traveled into Darren's hometown and Harkat was nervous Steve could be hiding out around town and be planning to attack them. They were finally with the Cirque and it felt great to be helping out with Harkats old jobs. He was even a little bit happy to see the other little creatures and be talking in there language like they used to. Darren had wandered off so Harkat had some free time, he went into the forest near were camp was set up at. Harkat walked passed by a big oak tree and when he turned to the right he ran into Mr. Tall. "Hello, Harkat sneaking around the forest at midnight is a little suspicious" "I'm just taking a walk, I had a little time to be alone" responded Harkat. "Oh Harkat, cut the crap I know who your going to see, why your going to see her, and what she told you about Darren!" Snapped Mr. Tall "wait, you know Elaina?" asked Harkat who was starting to worry. "Know her? I raised her!"

Harkat pulled the photo of Elaina out of his robes and said the summoning words in his own language. Elaina appeared, glowing as normal "what is it Harkat" she asked "um, your dad" said Harkat looking off to the side. Mr. Tall walked out from behind a big tree and walked closer, his face was light up by Elaina's glow. "What are you doing here father?" "I wanted to see you, I haven't in twenty years think it's the least you can do!" "Well now you saw me you can go!" "What's it like, being an angel of time I mean?" "Father, don't ruin my time here, your only going to make things worse "said Elaina. "Be sides, I've already seen your future, killed by a mere mortal, pathetic even for you" "I'm not going to stand here and be insulted by you Elaina!" boomed Mr. Tall. "Fine, Then fight me!" yelled Elaina. Mr. Tall pulled out a long sword and slashed at Elaina. Elaina dogged the blow and shot a bolt of red lighting at Mr. Tall who deflected it with his sword. Harkat dived behind a tree to avoid being hit by the fight, and watched in horror as Mr. Tall and Elaina fought. Mr. Tall jumped into the air pretty high (because he was tall) and came down with his sword aimed down at Elaina, she moved out of the way before he hit her and she pulled out a sword made of lighting (the lighting bolt was the blade). They traded blows a few times more then Elaina slipped and Mr. Tall brought down his sword on top of her head and killed her with a clean slice. Mr. Tall got up and cleaned his blade, then looked at Harkat blinked and with his speed disappeared. Harkat couldn't cry because he was a little person but he was numb and felt very sad he lay down next to Elaina's body and stayed for a long time. Then he got up and slowly walked back to camp.

Harkat was mad, very mad at Mr. Tall but there was nothing he could. He knew that Mr. Tall was stronger, faster and smarter then he was so he wouldn't stand a chance against him. So he took it out on the wolf man. He was supposed to feed him, but instead he came in and hacked up the wolf man till there was nothing left but limbs, a head and a limb less body. Then, he cleaned up the mess and dropped the mutilated body into a nearby river. He decided that he needed to let go of Elaina because she was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. He felt like he had to finish what she told him to or there was no other reason to live. He was going to help Darren no matter what. Plus, he was going to chop Steve's head off right after Darren killed him. He was really looking forward to it.

**Join Harkat in the last two chapters!**

**Next, nearing the end**

**To be continued…. **


End file.
